color_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Melodia "Bullseye" Seymour
Melodia is a new member of the Black Sashes with a grudge against the Color System - and, in particular, one Council of that system. She's quite skilled in both hand-to-hand combat and ranged combat with guns. Despite this, Bullseye prefers not to harm innocents (unless they're defending the Color System). Appearance and Clothing Preference Bullseye has wild, shoulder-length black hair. Her face has a strong frame, but it's sunken and gaunt from years in prison. At first glance, her dark brown eyes hold nothing but anger, but a closer look reveals something worse: emptiness. She'll wear anything she can fight in - and, of course, her Black Sash. Personality Bullseye is blunt, no-nonsense, and rude. She would do anything - anything - to destroy the Color System, and, specifically, the Amberleta Council and a certain family. However, revenge isn't her only motivation. Her daughter isn't the only one who's died because of the Color System, and she knows it. She wants to stop the Color System from hurting, and killing, anyone else. Bullseye is almost constantly training to fight, for two reasons: first, knowing how to fight will make her a stronger asset to the Black Sashes, and second - and more importantly - it distracts her from thinking about what happened to her daughter. Although Bullseye is quite stubborn, she is (relatively) skilled as a leader. She's also a skilled marksman, hence her nickname. Backstory Before her daughter died, Melodia lived a normal life. She had a Red Sash, so she was able to get a job as a policewoman. At that point, Melodia may not have completely believed in the Color System, but she did believe that her upholding other laws outweighed whatever small wrongs she might be doing. As a policewoman, Melodia gained training and knowledge of policework, but she still had time to spend with her daughter. Melodia and her daughter were very close, and although her daughter began expressing her discontent with the Color System, Melodia believed that that discontent was nothing more than a phase. Her daughter lived a happy life, and had never shown signs of depression - or, for that matter, any mental illness. So, when the school called Melodia to tell her that her daughter had jumped off of the school roof, Melodia was not only devastated - she was furious. There was no reason whatsoever for Melodia's daughter to do that, but, as Melodia soon realized, there was plenty of reason for someone else to push her. Her daughter's ideas were extremely rebellious, and someone who believed in the Color System strongly enough could have easily pushed her off the roof. As it turned out, there was someone who believed in the Color System more than virtually anything - and who was on the roof the day Melodia's sister died. Unfortunately, that someone was also the son of two extremely rich Council members. Melodia was able to get him on trial, but, as expected, he was deemed not guilty. At this verdict, Melodia exploded. She ran across the courtroom and tried to strangle him. The guards pulled her away, though, and she was put in prison. While there, Melodia's rage at the Council and the boy expanded to include the entire Color System. She couldn't exactly act on that rage while imprisoned, so she began making plans to escape. Her first attempts failed, and she was placed in a higher-security cell. Melodia - who her inmates had nicknamed Bullseye for the marksmanship they'd seen from her while she was a cop - realized that if she wanted to escape, she'd have to be extremely careful and patient. It took several years of playing along, but eventually, Bullseye was able to tunnel out of her cell. After that, she stole a gun from a nearby store, and made her way to a Black Sash hideout (whose location she'd heard other prisoners talk about before escaping). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Black Sash Category:Red Sash